identidades descubiertas
by kawuaineko
Summary: la identidad de ladybug queda descubierta ante todo París ¿que problemas traerá esta situación y como los resolverá nuestra heroína?
1. Chapter 1

**hola minaa-san aqui les traigo mi nuevo proyecto , el cual es nada mas y nada menos que de miraculous ladybug , este proyecto se lo dedico a mi amiga yari-sama . este fic es del capitulo titulado ladywifi , en donde alya le quita el antifaz a ladybug , como todos sabemos en la serie cuando ladywifi amenaza con revelar a todos quien es ladybug , el antifaz que protege la identidad de nuestra heroina esta pegado a su rostro lo cual impide que ladywifi se lo quite , perooo en este fic el antifaz NO esta pegado a su rostro lo cual puede deja en descubierto la identidad de la heroina.**

 **y sin mas preangulo el fic. :)**

ladywifi: y quien es ladybug , es una suer-heroe o una super-rara , como confiar en ella cuando no sabemos quien es en realidad , tenemos el derecho a saber.- decia ladywifi mientras se acercaba a ladybug con las manos extendidas , dando a entender sus intenciodes de quitarle la mascara.

y en ese momento ladybug sentia que su mascara se despegaba de su rostro , asta que termino completamente en las manos de ladywifi dejando ver la identidad de la heroina de paris ante toda la ciudad.

ladywifi: y aqui lo tienen ladybug no es nada mas ni nada menos que Marinette Dupain-cheng.- decia ladywifi mientras dejaba caer al piso la mascara de ladybug.

en ese momento alya intento quitarle los miraculous a ladybug , pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta del elebador de servisio dejando ver a cat noir , que al darse cuenta de que SU lady no tenia puesta su mascar quedo con la boca abierta a mas no poder al ver que ladybug era enrealidad marinette.

cat noir: m-m-marinette ¿eres tu?.- pregunto balbuceando cat noir , el no sabia como no se habia dado cuenta antes.

ladybug: ahora no gatito , primero tenemos que liberarla del akuma.- decia ladybug mientras empujaba a ladywifi para tomar su mascara que estaba en el piso.

tras una dura pelea lograron derrotar a ladywifi , ella y cat fueron a un armario un poco acojedor , pero era del tamaño sufuciente para que entraran ellos dos.

marinette: ¿¡ay no esto esta mal , ahora que hago todo paris sabe quien soy!?.- decia ladybug sentada en el piso con las manos en la cabeza.

cat noir: calma mi lady , aunque debo admitir que te ves más hermosa sin la mascara.- decia cat noir con un tono coqueto.

marinette: ¡como quieres que me calme! si todo mundo sabe quien es ladybug , ademas que tal si hawk moht viene a robar mis mirculous

cat noir: descuida ya que tienes al mejor heroe de paris enamorado de ti a tu servicio.- decia cat noir tratando de coquetear con ladybug como siempre lo hace hasta en los momentos dificiles.

marinette: si...¡un momento ¿que?!.- decia ladybug pero fue interrumpida por cat noir.

cat noir: el punto es que no bamos a dejar que nadie tome tus miraculous.- decia cat noir levantandose del piso y extendiendole la mano a su lady.

marinette: si pero que les dire a mis padres , a mis amigos , a la gente y a a-a-adrien.- marinette habia tartamueado lo ultimo.

cat noir: ¿adien agreste?.- preguntaba cat noir para estar seguro

marinette: si ¿porque?.- preguntaba marinette con las manos en la cintura.

cat noir: estoy seguro de que el entendera.- aseguraba cat noir

marinette: ¿a que te refieres?.- preguntaba marinette con la ceja alsada

cat noir: ¿como reaccionarias si te dijera que que adrien agreste es en relidad es tu gatuno amigo que combate el mal a tu lado?

marinette: ash , por favor , tu adrien agreste ¿cres que naci aye...?.- decia marinette antes de que un destello de color verde la seguara dando a entender que la transformacion de cat noir estaba desapareciendo.

marinette: ¿¡Adrien!?.- enfrente e ella ya no estaba cat noir sino adrien agreste el chico del que marinette se habia enamorado y la razon por la que no correspondia los sentimientos de cat noir.

cat noir: el mismo.- decia con el tono jugueton que usaba como cat noir.

marinette tenia la boca lo mas abierta posible no podia creer que el chico que le habia robado el corazón fuera el mismo que siempre coqueteaba y trataba de conquistarla , en ese momento se desmallo.

marinette se encontrabatirada en su cama , y como no , tenia a cat noir a su lado , derrepente ella desperto de golpe.

marinette: ¿donde estoy? ah estoy en mi cama pero como llegue aqui.

cat noir: ya desperto la bella durmiente.- decia cat noir pero en ese momento libero su transformacion.

marinette: cat noir...no quiero decir adrien...no espera.- balbuceaba marinette buscando las palabras correctas , adrien simplemente solto una risilla.

adrien: descuida debes descansar

marinette: s-si pero , y que pasara con el asunto de ladybug y mis padres.- preguntaba marinette.

adrien: ellos estan aya abajo dicen que cuando despiertes ablaras con ellos.

marinette: pero tengo miedo.- decia marinette bajando la cabeza.

adrien: todo estara bien ¿si? , yo estare alli para apoyarte.- decia adrien mientras tomaba de los hombros marinette

marinette: esta bien.- decia marinette mientras se paraba de la cama.

adrien y marinette bajaban las escaleras de la casa de los Dupain encontrando a los papas de marintte sentados de frente en la mesa , marinette y adrien se sentaron juntos en las otras dos sillas.

continuara...

 **bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo esparo que les aya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews y sugerencias para que mejore la calidad de mis fics y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**konichiwa minna-san bueno qui les dejo mi nuevo capitulo , onegai dejenme reviews cada review salvara la vida de cientos de gatos...okey no , pero no sean tacaños . Bueno aqui los dejo con el fic :)**

* * *

el silencio de ese lugar era incomodo como para los padres de marinette y el duo de superheroes, ninguno sabia que decir, marinette estaba temblando pero en ese momento sintio que adrien la tomo de la mano en señal de que todo estaria bien y que el estaria ahi para protegerla, entonses el padre de marinette hablo.

-hija porque nunca nos dijiste de esto.- pregunto tom, el padre de marinette creyendo su que hija no tenia confiansa en ellos para decircelos.- acaso no tienes confiansa en nosotros.

-yo tengo confiansa en ustedes , pero nadie puede saber que soy ladybug porque es peligroso.-decia marinette

-pero tambien es peligroso, que tu combatas el mal todo el tiempo.- decia sabine, la mama de marinette.

-pero yo soy ladybug.- decia marinette.

-pero tambien eres nuestra hija.- decia tom.

marinette se quedo sin palabras por lo ultimo que dijo su padre, no sabia como contradecir eso, adrien solo se mantenia callado esperando su oportunidad para hablar.

-Y...supongo que ustedes quieren que deje de ser ladybug ¿no es asi?.- dijo marinette bajando la cabeza.

-asi es, marinette no podemos permitir que te hagan daño.- dijo sabine .- lo sentimos.

 **en ese momento olleron la voz de sierto subio que estaba a lado de marinette.**

-lo siento pero no puedo permitir que hagan eso, se que son sus padres pero no puedo permitir eso.- dijo adrien.- yo la protejere de lo que sea.

-supongo que tu heres su compañero de lucha ¿no es asi?..cat noir.- dijo sabine.

 **adrien solo asintio con la cabeza.**

...  
...

-okey dejare que mi hija sigua siendo ladybug.-dijo tom, lo cual hiso que adrien y marinette intercambiaran miradas y se sonrieran.- solamente con una condicion.

-hare lo que sea señor.- dijo decidido adrien.

-quiero que cuides de mi hija, y la protejas y no dejes que le pase nada.- dijo tom.

-ese es mi trabajo como compañero.- dijo adrien.- enrealidad siempre la protejo del peligro, si no fuera por mi ella no estaria tan segura ¿no es asi mi lady?.- decia adrien con un tono coqueto mientras marinette, tenia deseos de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-claro gatito.- decia marinette con sarcasmo y con una mirada que decia ``te voy a colgar de las orejas en la torre eiffel´´.

en ese momento se olleron lo gritos desesperados de la gente, ellos no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo en direccion a la calle pero la voz de la mama de marinette la detubo.

-marinette.- dijo sabine, marinette creia que su madre intentaba detenerla pero cual fue su sorpresa que enrealidad su mama simplemente dijo.- ...vuelve antes de la cena ¿si?...tu tambien puedes venir.- dijo refiriendose a adrien.

-claro.- dijeron adrien y marinette al mismo tiempo.

ya en la calle adrien y marinette se dirijieron a un callejon para transformarse, marinette se transformo enfrente de cat noir el cual simplemente estaba levemente sonrrojado.

-eso fue lindo mi lady, te prometo que no tardare en acostumbrarme.- decia cat noir con su tono jugueton mientras se acercaba a ladybug y tomandola de la cintura mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente pero ladybug lo detubo.

-ya habra tiempo despues para esto gatito, hay un akuma que detener.- decia ladybug mientras alejaba el rostro de cat noir con su dedo posado en sus labios.

-tienes razon mi lady.- decia cat noir, para despues junto con ladybug aparecer en la ecena del crimen.

ellos derrotaron a la nueva victima de un akuma, segun marinette ella sabia esactamente a que horas su mama hacia la cena y faltavan como 30 minutos para que se fuera a su casa junto con adrien asi que decidio detenerse en la punta de la torre eiffel y disfrutar del atardezer.

al principio reino el silencio pero cat noir lo rompio.

-dime mi lady ¿como te sentiste cuando supiste que yo era cat noir?.- pregunto cat noir mirando el cielo, en ese momento ladybug puso una cara de preocupacion y cat noir lo malinterpreto.- ¿tan mal te sentiste?

-n-no es eso, solamente me sorprendio que tu fueras cat noir...y me alegra que seas tu.- dijo marinette volteando su mirada para verlo y sonrreirle.

-y a mi me alegra que tu seas marinette.- dijo cat noir devolviendole la sonrrisa.- y...ahora si me aceptaras ¿verdad?.- pregubtaba cat noir volviendo a ver hacia el cielo.

-yo en ningun momento dije que te aceptare.- dijo ladybug mientras cat noir se quedaba petrificado con lo que le dijo el no sabia que ladybug le diria eso ya que el de antemano ya sabia de los sentimientos de marinette hacia el gracias a alya.

-¿adrien a ti quien te gusta marinette o ladybug?- preguntaba marinette de manera seca pero se le notaba algo de nerviosismo.

-ambas..a mi me gustan ambas.-decia adrien.- con o sin la mascara eres la misma chica que me robo el corazón, lo unico que importa es la persona que esta en su interior. con las palabras de adrien marinette solamente se sonrrojaba violentamente de tener el rostro de adrien tan serca del suyo, mientras el espacio entre ellos cada vez era mas corto los labios de adrien se acercaban lentamente a los de marinette asta que se juntaron , era un beso lento que mostraba el afecto que se tenian el uno por el otro, adrien trataba de profundisar el beso tomando de la cintura a marinette, al final por falta de aire se separaron lentamente totalmente sonrrojados.

-te amo marinette.- decia adrien mientras abrazaba la abrasaba.

-y yo a ti.- decia marinette.

* * *

 **bueno minaa-san espero que les haya gustado y perdonenme por tadar en actualizar y si encuentran cualquier falta de ortografia perdonenme. bueno nos leemos :)**


End file.
